


Некоторые женятся, а некоторые так

by Kitahara



Category: Claymore (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Pre-Canon, Ratings: R, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:47:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22876537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitahara/pseuds/Kitahara
Summary: Смерть второстепенных персонажей. Людоедство. Целое одно матерное слово. Кишочки. Наш канон - он весь такой! (c)
Relationships: Dauf/Riful (Claymore)
Kudos: 1





	Некоторые женятся, а некоторые так

**Author's Note:**

> ФБ-2011

Улицы города Минг до краев залиты полуденным солнцем. На небе ни облачка, а каменные дома отбрасывают тени куда угодно, только не туда, куда нужно.  
Жара такая, что даже Рифул ее чувствует.  
\- Пошла отсюда, малявка, - рычит высокий коренастый мужик, отерев губы. Рожа у мужика довольно глупая. Впечатление усугубляется тем, что стоит он над трупом, у которого разворочена и начисто выедена брюшина. – Убью.  
\- Ты совсем дебил? – вежливо спрашивает Рифул, склонив голову набок.  
\- Чего? – ревет «пробужденный», вскакивая на ноги. – Чего вякнула, мелкая?  
Рифул с интересом наблюдает трансформацию. Обрывки одежды падают на землю, тело мужчины растет вширь и вверх, и в итоге он становится выше местных двухэтажных домишек. Против солнца лицо видно плохо, но Рифул может поклясться, что чудовищная морда вышла такой же тупой, какой была человечья.  
\- Дебил, - скорбно констатирует Рифул. «Пробужденный», злобно сопя, вынимает из собственной спины длинную острую жердь, похожую на кусок пульсирующей плоти, увитой сеткой вен.  
Ой, мама, а это и есть плоть с венами…  
Рифул начинает гаденько хихикать. Совершенно не может остановиться.  
\- Чего? – искренне обижается монстр. Стоит, опираясь рукой на крышу, с занесенным для броска «копьем», но почему-то не решается его метнуть.  
\- Тебе никогда не говорили, на что похоже твое оружие? – смеется Рифул. – Нет, правда, что ли? Никто?  
Громогласно рыча, «пробужденный» бросает-таки свое глупое хуеобразное копье. Рифул прыгает, уклоняясь, и шепчет противнику на ухо, сидя у него на плече и болтая ногами:  
\- Совсем дебил.  
Он ошарашено вертит головой, но Рифул уже исчезла.  
Она стоит на козырьке под невыносимо жарким солнцем и смеется.  
\- Вертлявая сука! – орет «пробужденный», с размаху опуская на Рифул огромный кулак.  
Она хохочет уже с противоположной крыши – небрежно опирается на клеймор и ждет, что будет дальше.  
Потерю левой руки он осознает только спустя несколько секунд – и тут же начинает выть, по-настоящему рыдать, баюкая культю. Из ровного среза сквозь пальцы чудовища сочится кровь.  
Рифул даже немного пристыжена.  
\- Ты мне руку отрубила! – обвиняет «пробужденный» сквозь слезы. – Дура, сука, все вы, клейморши, ведьмы!  
Рифул прыгает туда, где в обломках кирпичей осталась рука этого нытика.  
\- На, - говорит Рифул, с противным хрустом накалывая огромную кисть на меч. – Приращивай.  
\- Чего?! – он так таращится, что забывает плакать. – Ты чего?  
Рифул вздыхает и перестает скрывать ауру йома.  
«Пробужденного» буквально сносит. Он пытается заслониться от Рифул, теряет равновесие, падает и сбивает макушкой черепицу с соседнего дома.  
\- Хозяйка Запада! – похоже на всхлип.  
Рифул ухмыляется: как это она забавно позаимствовала форму воительницы! Между прочим, сходу попасть на подходящую по габаритам клеймор было удивительной удачей. В любом случае, паршивка заплатила за то, что Рифул пришлось испортить единственное платье.  
«Пробужденный» медленно перетекает в человеческий облик и тут же становится на одно колено, так и держа левую руку в правой. Рифул прыгает вниз.  
\- Что же мне делать с тобой? – задумчиво тянет она, потирая подбородок.  
\- Не убивай, - просит он. И нелогично продолжает: – Я сильный.  
Рифул скептически фыркает, и мужик неожиданно краснеет.  
Ну что за дурак. А, черт подери, убить его она всегда успеет.  
\- Нарекаю тебя своим верным рыцарем, - торжественно говорит Рифул, едва ли в треть силы шлепая его клеймором по плечу – плашмя, конечно, только у мужчины все равно подламываются ноги, и он боком падает на мостовую. – Зовут тебя как?  
\- Даф, - отвечает он, с трудом вставая.  
\- Три минуты на сборы, Даф, - беззаботно командует Рифул, нарочито жмурясь от солнца. – Если есть, что собирать, кроме конечностей.  
В пустынном Минге ужасно жарко, и трупы воняют просто невыносимо.

\- Госпожа, - осторожно интересуется Даф, дергая Рифул за край короткого форменного плаща. – Можно спросить?  
\- Не госпожакай мне, - раздраженно поводит плечиком Рифул. Ей не очень нравится такое обращение, в конце концов, она ведь даже гордится тем, как юно выглядит. – Чего тебе?  
\- А куда мы идем, госпо… Рифул?  
\- В город.  
Он некоторое время сосредоточенно сопит, вышагивая рядом, с мешком через плечо.  
\- А что мы там будем делать? – наконец созревает Даф. И добавляет поспешно: - Я-то не голодный.  
\- Я тоже, - отзывается Рифул, раздавливая тяжелым сапогом сдуру растущий на ее пути мухомор.  
\- Так а что? – не унимается Даф.  
\- Веселиться, - она пожимает плечами.  
\- Угу, - говорит Даф. Рифул уже откровенно хихикает, ожидая следующего вопроса.  
\- Госпо…  
\- Голову откручу.  
\- Рифул.  
\- Ну?  
\- А как ты собираешься развлекаться в таком виде?  
\- С огоньком.  
\- А?  
Нет, ну правда, как большой ребенок. Странно, но это не бесит.  
\- Даф, - Рифул говорит с расстановкой. – Какого цвета у меня волосы?  
Даф удивленно моргает:  
\- Черные… ах ты ж!..  
\- Вот, - удовлетворенно кивает Рифул. – Только придурок вроде тебя мог принять меня за клеймор. Так что расслабься, ни в какой город я так не пойду.  
Даф молчит, переваривая информацию.  
\- Ладно, - говорит Рифул. – Чего ты там тащишь? Учти, если не найдется ничего подходящего…  
Даф кивает с подозрительной радостью, садится на траву и начинает развязывать веревку, стягивающую горловину мешка.

\- Так, - спокойно произносит Рифул, глядя на свое отражение в ручье. – Сейчас я буду тебя убивать.  
Даф на всякий случай отступает на несколько шагов.  
\- Я думал, тебе должно очень пойти! – оправдывается он.  
\- За три минуты успел подумать? Пока приращивал руку и искал штаны?  
В ручье отражается девочка в розовом платьице. На рукавах кружево, шнуровка на корсаже подчеркивает едва намеченные груди. Девочка изредка моргает огромными черными глазами и выглядит очень удивленной.  
\- У меня еще тут лента есть, - говорит Даф, поняв, что убивать прямо сейчас его, кажется, не будут. Рифул отмечает про себя, как легко он подстраивается под ее настроения.  
\- Давай сюда.  
Просияв, как воткнутый в могилу меч, Даф протягивает ей розовую ленточку. Рифул осторожно прилаживает ее на нечесаные волосы. Выглядит неплохо.  
\- Ты такая красивая, госпо…  
\- Да что с тобой такое, Даф! – Рифул топает босой ножкой в притворном гневе. Даф даже слегка бледнеет. – То ты норовишь назвать меня госпожой, то обряжаешь, как принцессу! И это уж не говоря о том, что ты вместо оружия используешь то, что приличные мужики держат в штанах!  
Даф выглядит ужасно смущенным, выставляет вперед обе руки, будто защищаясь, и все пятится, пока не утыкается спиной в сосну.  
Рифул заливисто хохочет. Даф вторит ей – довольно неуверенно.  
\- А знаешь, что в тебе самое забавное? – говорит Рифул, отдышавшись. – У тебя за спиной три воительницы, а ты даже не заметил их ауры, извращенец чертов.

\- Рифул, - зовет Даф снизу. Его басовитый голос дрожит. – Рифул.  
\- Чего? – рявкает она, выплевывая обглоданную руку одной из клеймор.  
\- Ты говорила, что не голодная.  
\- Соврала, - отвечает Рифул, свивая нижний слой отростков в кольца. – А что? Будешь доедать?  
\- Н-нет, - Даф почему-то заикается. – Они невкусные…  
\- И то верно, - Рифул подставляет огромное лицо солнечным лучам и морщится: совсем не здорово в такое пекло быть выше сосен.  
Хороший был лесок, густой.  
Нужно уходить.  
Рифул медленно, нехотя ужимается в свое человеческое тело – юное, прелестное, недоразвитое. Совершенно голое.  
Даф сидит на земле, забрызганный кровью, и пялится на Рифул во все глаза.  
\- Жаль платья, - говорит Рифул, несколько смущенная таким вниманием. – Ох, да прекрати ты!.. Гляделки выколю.  
\- Ты-такая-красивая-Рифул.  
\- Чего? Что ты там бормочешь?  
\- Ты красивая, Рифул, - повторяет Даф громче. – В смысле, ну… когда… тоже.  
Он окончательно конфузится и ныряет в кусты.  
\- По нужде припекло, что ли?  
Даф не отвечает, старательно шебуршится в подлеске. Из кустов торчат его сапоги. Рифул завидует: этому придурку даже превращаться не пришлось, вся одежда цела.  
Где сейчас тот ладный костюмчик, снятый до драки?.. Буреломом привалило, не иначе. Рифул тоскливо озирает окружающее ее побоище – руки-ноги с торчащими обломками костей и невкусные клейморовские кишки в зеленой травке.  
Неутешительно.  
Ну, может быть, сапоги вон той патлатой дурищи сойдут. И вон тот плащик… что поцелее. А с остальным…  
Да все равно оно все в кровище.  
Черт, и так всегда.  
\- Вот! – говорит Даф, выныривая из кустов. Рифул глазам своим не верит: у него в руках платье, точь-в-точь такое же, как то, что было уничтожено во время битвы, только голубое.  
\- Потрясающе, - комментирует Рифул, торжественно облачаясь. – Нарекаю тебя Хранителем Мешка со Шмотками, Рыцарь Даф из Минга. К себе весь бой прижимал?  
Даф кивает.  
\- Извращенец, - удовлетворенно констатирует Рифул. – В следующий раз драться будешь ты. Посмотрю, как ты попрыгаешь потом без штанов, и может ли сравниться то, что в них, с тем, чем ты размахиваешь в бою.  
\- А куда мы пойдем теперь, Рифул? – спрашивает Даф. Ты гляди, как быстро научился игнорировать подначки!  
\- Достал, - вздыхает Рифул. – Сказано же, в город. Развлекаться.  
\- Но ты не голодная уже…  
\- Ну, разве же только в этом развлечения? Иди себе, придурок, и помалкивай.  
А ведь неплохо – вот так невзначай заполучить в подручные Номер Три из поколения Исли, думает Рифул, хитро улыбаясь.  
Будет мешок таскать.


End file.
